Heartbreaker
by BellaBeau91
Summary: In just a moment, seemingly innocent rejection turns into a crime. A crime worth an Akuma. When Marinette asks Adrien out, and he rejects her, her broken heart takes hold of her. Hawkmoth gets a grip on her, and she changes. She is now Marin, not Marinette, and Heartbreaker, not Ladybug. Tikki is gone, and in her place is the sinister Kwami, Pulse. adopted from Krystaldawner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Yes this is an adopted story from KrystalDawner. I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to finally get it posted, but here it is. :) I hope you enjoy. I do not own any Miraculous Ladybug characters or Pulse. This chapter belongs to KrystalDawner.**

* * *

It had started out as every other day. Marinette was secretly pining for Adrien, and Adrien, as Chat Noir, had been not-so-secretly pining for Ladybug, who was actually Marinette. But then, at school, Alya had gotten Marinette to ask Adrien out. And he had said no.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. But, I like someone else." He had said. It broke her. She skipped the rest of school. She didn't go to school the next day. It was on the third day of her absence that Hawkmoth offered it to her.

"You want revenge; I can give it to you. All I ask for in return, is Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous."

She snapped then. The purple butterfly around her eyes glowed. "I can already give you Ladybug's. Chat, on the other hand, could be harder."

Marinette felt a faint feeling of cold rush over her skin. Her eyes changed from her own sky blue to purple battling the butterfly outline. She had no mask, and she wore a flitting red dress, with black hearts dotting it, looking much like the ladybug pattern she usually had. Small, black boots on her feet, and gloves up to her elbow that matched. Her black earrings no longer gave her the ability to transform into Ladybug, the superhero, with the help of Tikki. They now gave her the ability to transform into Heartbreaker, the villain, with the help of Pulse, Tikki's very own evil alter ego.

She brushed her hand against her earring, and felt herself change into Marinette, but with a different outfit. A bright, blood red tank top, with a black leather jacket over top, and black leggings with red shorts over them. She wore combat boots, and gloves with the fingers cut off. Her hair, like it was as Heartbreaker, was longer, and in a side braid, with a red streak through it. She felt the butterfly outline around her eyes reappear, and Hawkmoth's voice filled her head.

"Heartbreaker, find Chat Noir, and take his miraculous. I have given you the power over every boy's heart, except his. You can steal the affections of any boy, and break their hearts just like yours was. You don't even need to hide your Kwami, like you did as Ladybug, because almost all of my power is with you, as well as Ladybug's power. No one will be able to stop you."

"I know, Hawkmoth. I've got it." Marinette, now Marin, murmured, as she looked into the mirror, staring at her bright purple eyes. "I'll find him." Hawkmoth left her alone, and she lay in her bed, preparing for sleep, when Pulse spoke up. She had Tikki's voice, but with a cold edge to it.

"I have a human form, you know. I could go to school with you." Pulse, like Marin, had cold, calculating, and glowing purple eyes, and like Tikki, she was red, but had three black hearts on her face. One on her forehead, and one each for her cheeks. Marin saw a faint purple glow appear around Pulse, and a girl, who looked much like Marin, appeared.

Her hair, unlike Marin's, was cropped short, in a pixie cut, and her outfit was colored opposite of Marin's. Everything red on Marin, was black on Pulse, and anything black on Marin, was red on Pulse. Her eyes were purple, and had changed to black for a moment. "Your parents now believe that you had a twin, and I had gone to live with other relatives for a while. They're going to go to town tomorrow and buy me a bed." She approached the small couch in Marin's room, and lay on it. Both girls fell asleep, and in their dreamless slumber, a concerned Chat Noir awaited his Lady, who would never come.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter belongs to KrystalDawner. thanks for reading**

* * *

When she awoke, Marin took a deep breath. When she had fell asleep, she had subconsciously changed into her pajamas, and let her hair down. Marin quickly pulled her hair into its soon-to-be usual hairstyle, a side braid, and put her clothes on. She looked across the room to see Pulse doing the same, except for her hair, as nothing could be done for that. Marinette looked towards her bag, which was pink, and sneered at it. She turned to her closet, and after digging around some, found two backpacks, one red and the other black. She tossed the black one to Pulse, who caught it and pulled it on her back, and Marin began putting all of her things into the new, red bag. Once everything was set, Marin and Pulse propelled themselves down the stairs, with Pulse running, and Marin sliding down the banister. Both girls were laughing, and they ran through the kitchen, snagging food as they came. They got through the door as they heard her mother and father yell.

"You two be careful! It's dangerous out there!" Both girls turned to look at each other, and burst out laughing, and began running towards the school. They ran into people, and soon, as they tired of being caught in the crowds on the sidewalks, took to the skies.

They climbed the sides of buildings, much to the surprise and protest of the people below them, and began running the rooftops of Paris, as their laughter and yells of triumph rang through the air. As soon as they got to the school, or rather to the top of a building next to the school, Marin and Pulse jumped. They could feel eyes on them as the air rushed past them, and they landed silently on their feet. Both girls had their eyes on a certain blonde head, as it made its way towards them.

"Are you okay, Marinette? What were you thinki-" Adrien was cut off as both girls brushed past him, arms crossed. He, in a confused state, ran back towards them. "Marinette? What's wrong? Why did you do th-"

"First off, Adrien; name's Marin, not Marinette. Second; don't talk to me. Third; I hate you, leave us alone. And forth; just repeating, I hate you." Marin got into Adrien's face, poking his chest as she repeated her words. Pulse stood behind her, smirking. Her holder was a proud, self-confident girl, not a weak, self- conscious girl. Pulse was looking Adrien in the eye, and had her arms still crossed. Marin huffed as she got out of Adrien's space, and he held a surprised expression. She sauntered past him, and Pulse followed close behind.

Marin and Pulse made their way through the halls, to their lockers, where Nino and Alya tried talking to Marin, asking who Pulse was, and why 'Marinette' had yelled at him earlier. The two ignored the questions, as well as the people asking them, and left for class. Once there, they saw that no one else had made it in yet.

They took the desk that Chloe had claimed as hers, and sat comfortably there. Marin had her feet pulled up onto the bench, and Pulse had hers on the desk. The room began to fill with students, Marin and Pulse glared at each girl that passed them, and smiled and spoke to any boy, except Adrien, who also got glared at.

As soon as Chloe walked in with Sabrina, she knew something was different with 'Marinette.' Not only was she ignoring Alya, but she maintained her glare at Adrien each time she spoke to anyone else, and she also was dress differently and had a girl next to her that looked similar to her. Chloe stomped over to where the two girls sat, at her desk.

"Why are you sitting here? This is my desk!"

"Oh. Hey Chloe. You can still sit here, but Pulse and I are staying. Alya and Nino are pestering me over him." Marin sneered at Adrien, who still had a shocked look on his face. Chloe almost fell over in surprise as Marin scooted over and patted the bench next to her. She left enough room for both Chloe and Sabrina to sit comfortably, and the four girls began talking. In the back of her mind, Marin could hear Hawkmoth's voice in the back of her head, giving her instructions.

"Befriend them, you can create miraculous, and give them Kwami's. Then, it won't just be you out there, and Chat Noir will be absolutely helpless against you."

Marin muttered under her breath, her reply. "Of course, Hawkmoth." She then turned to Chloe, who had accepted the new 'Marinette' as Marin, and her twin sister Pulse. "Hey Chlo, Sabby? Do you want to come over to our house after school? We have something to give you."

The other two girls gave her questioning looks, but agreed. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, up until gym, where everyone got a shock by seeing 'Clumsy Marinette' pass the obstacle course in less than a minute. School got out, and the group of four left school, and began talking on how they would get to the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading. This is my chapter. I hope you like the story so far.**

* * *

The four girls walked into the bakery and dashed upstairs.

"So, Marine-"

"Marin will do." Pulse interrupted. Chloe looked from Marin to Pulse.

"This is my twin, Pulse." Marin flopped onto her bed.

"I didn't-"

"I went to live with some out of town relatives." Pulse sat on the couch. "Have a seat girls." Chloe and Sabrina sat on the couch beside pulse, uncertainty written on their face.

"Look." Marin began. "I know we haven't been besties or whatev, but I have something I want to give you."

"Really?" Chloe scoffed as she examined her nails. "What could you possibly give me that I don't already have."

"If you could have a super power, what would it be?" Pulse asked. Chloe looked at Pulse and smirked.

"You are such a…"

"Just answer the question." Marin growled.

"I..i…I d-d-don't know." Chloe stuttered.

"Sabby?" Marin and Pulse said at the same time.

"I would be Chameleon. Able to blend in with my surroundings." Sabrina finished in a whisper.

"Perfect." Pulse exclaimed. Everyone watched as her hands began to glow purple. She put her hands together and when she opened them there was a red bracelet in her hand. "Here you a-go." She said as she handed it to Sabrina.

"Um, thanks." Sabrina whispered as she looked at Chloe.

"Well, put it on." Marin said with a smile. Sabrina cautiously put the bracelet on her wrist. In a instant a small chameleon floated beside her. She let out a small squeal.

"Hi. I'm Kammie." The chameleon said.

"What is that!?" Chloe shrieked.

"I am a kwami. I can make my wielder blend into any surrounding they want." She then looked at Sabrina. "I also have a human form much like Pulse."

"So…" Sabrina looked from Pulse to Kammie.

"You can use my power as long as you wear that bracelet." She pointed to the bracelet on Sabrina's wrist.

"How do I use it?" Sabrin asked excitedly.

"It's just on simple word." Kammie smiled. "Blend on."

"Blend on?" Sabrina felt a change come over her. She looked at herself in Marin's full length mirror. She and Kammie wore the same outfit that looked almost like Pulse's except Sabrina's was blue and had dark blue eyeshadow on and Kammie's was green with dark green eye shadow.

"Now you 'blend in' with whatever crowd you are with." Pulse laughed. "You can blend in with walls too, but we'll save that lesson for another day."

"Awesome." Sabrina giggled.

"What about you, Chlo?" Marin asked.

"I want everyone to bow down to me." She answered quickly.

"They all already do that, dim-wit." Pulse grumbled. Chloe shot a glare at Pulse.

"Fine. Surprise me." Chloe crossed her arms. Marin grinned as her hands began to glow red. When she opened her hands she had a pair of diamond studded earrings in her hand.

"Oh. I don't think this will do for you." Marin said as she looked at the diamonds in her hands. Chloe stared at the earrings.

"Give them to me." She demanded.

"Ok." Marin said with a shrug. She dumped the earrings in Chloe's hands and watched as Chloe put them in.

"They are Gor-AHHH!" She shrieked as a kwami flew in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Divine. I can make everyone's fashion better or worst depending on what you say."

"Ok. I want to look absolutely awesome. Like I always do."

"Alright." Divine said. A bright flash of light and Chloe and Divine stood in front of Marin's mirror. Chloe's hair was pulled back into a thick braid with little diamonds littered through her hair. Divine's hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She and Chloe wore matching silver mini skirts with a black strapless tube shirt and black knee high boots. They both had silver eyeliner and black eyeshadow.

"This is awesome." Chloe gushed.

"We can fix any fashion freak that think they are hip, or we can destroy their fashion."

"Marin, Pulse. You are definitely my new besties." Chloe gushed.

"Girls. I think its time we hit the shopping mall." Pulse said as she grabbed a bag out of Marin's closet.

"Let's go!" The other three answered. They walked down the stairs and out the door unaware of the black figure watching them from the neighboring shops roof.


End file.
